Ryss's Day
by mousowi
Summary: The story is about Ryss, it takes place over a period of one day, describing her thoughts and experiences with Hiltz and Raven one said day. The reason why is is ratyed R is becouse there r 2 bad word look out for the gap.


The story is about Ryss (And I know some people spell it Raiss but on the info sights or the one's that I've been on they spell it Ryss And That is how I am going to spell it.) it takes place over a period of one day, describing her thoughts and experiences with Hiltz and Raven one said day. If you do not like Ryss, which I have found many don't then you can fuck off !!!!!!!!! However if you do, I have a lot of trouble with grammar and if you Wright a review could you please tell me what I did wrong and why so I can correct it on any future writings. THANK YOU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryss's Day  
  
By Mousowi  
  
" Hiltz sir" I said.  
  
He jumped slightly, startled by the sudden break in silence my voice wrought. His eyes became large at the site of my reflection in the glass. I didn't see him, . . . . . I didn't need to see him, I could feel him. At that moment I knew exactly what his face looked like. The sight and sound of me sent surges of fear racing through him, and I could feel it. He let the tremble slow some before asking me in the calmest voice he could muster  
  
" What have come for. "?  
  
Shooting up out of his chair, he turned to me in one sudden, singular but unsteady motion, and awaited my answer. But I just stood in complete silence for few moments, waiting, giving the feeling that had developed inside him a chance to grow somewhat before continuing. In that moment, I paid close attention to the way he was looking at me, painfully close; my thoughts ran as I registered that look. I knew that look, very well in fact; I get it all the time. I know what he's thinking, and I know I scare him; everything about me has that affect on people. It is something that I have grown quite accustomed to.  
  
Then breaking the silence that had fallen over us  
  
" I have collected information the you requested from me. "I said abruptly.  
  
He looked at me as though he hadn't understood my statement, just stared with that same look on his face. It didn't bother me though, infact it only encouraged me. With that I decided to test him, see how far I could push him. In an attempt to gain some ground on him, I took one step forward with my right but in almost perfect unison he took one step back with his left. I could have stopped there, but seeing how beleaguered he looked, I just decided to keep going. I moved my left foot forward and in perfect unison again he moved his right foot back, I pretended not to notice continuing to walk towards him.  
  
" Sir" I said again" I have collected the information you have requested" I repeating myself even more commonly than before.  
  
I watched him moving backwards, with every forward motion I made. I continue to talk, and walk towards him, but never gaining any ground, our distance from each other stayed at a constant. Until Hiltz finally backed up into a rail and with a startled gasp and a loud thud quickly fell over and onto his back. I continued as if I hadn't noticed anything. I walked up to the rail, my eyes locked firmly on him, never drifting to another object in the room. I stopped upon reaching the rail, and slide my fingers along the dusty poll as I walked to its end turned and began to walk along the opposite side until I reach him. Now speaking in a slow soft tone, I rest my hands upon my legs just above my knees as I leaned over him; I stopped for few moments noting the dumbfounded look on his face. Before giving him a sweet smile, though coming from me it seemed, rather sinister and creepy, so much so that he winced slightly at the sight of it. Now just an inch away from his face I continue speaking in my soft tone  
  
" I've been keeping a close eye on van and his friends for you, and have discovered a rather unique opportunity"  
  
I relax my stance giving him a chance to recuperate from his encounter. Collecting him self he stood back up, upon his feet. " O.K. what do you have." He said trying to seem calm  
  
" I spotted van traveling north by North East. " I stated calmly.  
  
"And" Hiltz said. His voice sounded irritated and cocky at the same time.  
  
"And it seems as if they're heading into Benin" Now it was my turn to cocky one I thought as I looked up at as.  
  
"Is that all you have come to tell me. A waste of my time." He said, waving his hand at me in a dismissive gesture.  
  
"If you remember correctly sir, the town was built inside of a deep ravine." I did my best to remain emotionless.  
  
"So." Hiltz snapped  
  
"Well Sir if you would let me finish I could explain why this is such a unique opportunity." This time I was the one who was irritated.  
  
He nodded for me to proceed.  
  
Continuing this time uninterrupted "The ravine that the town was built in only has one exit and one entrance, it would be a perfect spot to surround in ambush van and his friends giving him no room to escape while limiting his maneuverability in the fight. "  
  
"But if Van's maneuverability is limited so would ours." He looked away from my cocking his nose upward.  
  
Ignoring him I brought to his attention what he had over looked "True, but if we out number him it won't matter. "  
  
"Thank you for the information Ryss, we'll act upon it immediately." Finished listening to me he gestured for me to leave.  
  
With his fear of me dissipated I had no desire to stay around him any longer, I did not contest his unspoken order and simply left the room, besides I wanted to see Raven, that is if I could track him down, he tends to be very elusive, now listen to me I sounding like some sort of wild life narrator. Back to the subject of Hiltz that asshole he always looks down on people, the only purpose of his relationships with me or any one else for that matter is there only for his own gain. This sickens me about him, the only reason I hang around is entertainment of that initial fear he has of me, although with him it disappears rather quickly. Even then, for most others having your boss afraid of you for even a moment might be strange, but for me it is perfectly normal, everyone's afraid of me. As well they should be, I could trap them in a world of endless nightmare. Make them suffer through the same traumatizing experience time and time again, making it seem as if an eternity has passed in only a Mila-second if I wanted to. . . . . if I wanted to. This is why everyone is so afraid of me, well almost everyone. There is one person who seems not be afraid of me at all. He's in his Genobreaker right in front of me now, being his usual irritable self. He gets of his Genobreaker and runs towards me aggressively.  
  
"Get out of my way" Raven screams.  
  
But I just stay there of course in complete silence for few moments. I can hear him growl beneath his breath, as he begins to lose his patience.  
  
"Get out of my way I said?" he screamed again even more frustrated than before.  
  
Still I stayed silent.  
  
"I...Said...Get ...out...of ...my... way....." I have other things to do besides bather with you all day. " Repeating myself slowly as if I were a child, then quickly and dismissively.  
  
He was shaking now, his eyes twitched in utter frustration at me now. My mouth twitches to slightly, but not out of anger but humor, one side my mouth curves up in to a condescending smirk. Frustrated he growls again at the sight of me. Which only of course, just as before, encourages me, he's very cute when he's angry. Now he began screaming at me to move again, and that he doesn't have time for this. Naturally I ignore him besides I'm too busy at present wondering whether I should say out loud to him what that I think 'he's very cute when he's angry.' but I decided not to. He's already very angry with me the poor boy looks as if he's about to shatter into a thousand angry peaces on the ground in front of me, saying that may cause him to shatter into a million and then, all the kings horses and all the kings men wouldn't be able to put him back together again and I wouldn't want that now would I. finally in the middle of his little tantrum I decided to speak.  
  
"Aren't you in the least bit interested in what I came here for." I asked curiously  
  
"Know I am not." He said bluntly  
  
"Fine" I said coolly "then will just have to do this the hard way. You can stand there and refuse to listen and I will stand here in your way until you do, although I have to warn you refusal may take longer than compliance."  
  
Raven relaxed this stance in defeat, sighed out loud before speaking " fine then what do you want. "  
  
He is always in a hurry, so I decided to give myself a few more minutes before speaking. I took this time to look him over a thourohly before saying "It's been a long time, I just wanted to see you." (It is true you know I only came here to look at him for a moment, also taking this chance to tease him as much as possible.)  
  
As I spoke the other side of my mouth began to twitch upward as well, now I was smiling in large broad obvious smile. As I watched this stiffen stance return, his hands clenched into fists, his teeth grinding, his face turned red as he grumbled under his breath.  
  
" To ... see... me..." he said, with some difficulty.  
  
" I just wanted to look it you. " I said as I turned and walked away.  
  
From behind me I could hear him grunt loudly out of sheer frustration as he trudged back to his Genobreaker.  
  
Thinking back on the days events I had to smile I did have a lot of fun. 


End file.
